User blog:Bigrika/Dress-me-up contest results
Sorry I'm so late, was writing on my MH-EAH crossover story Beauty within the Beast (house advertising alert!! xD) all night and totally forgot to publish the results of the contest! I hope you aren't to mad at me now :'( Okay so let me first give some feedback on the entered outfits: This was the first entry by Solarius Balasar and it is the best elaborated with shadow and detailes and so on. The clothes she made her are perfectly matching the virility she want's to emanate and the colors are matching too, even though I would have never made her such a color scheme, mainly because it is normal that every artist tends to use their favourite colors XD This was the second entry made by Admin146. Even though she kept it quite simple and easy, I can totally see and even understand what kind of outfit this is meant to be, although there are hardly any details on it, and thats good! She as well matched her "tomboyness" just perfect, giving her a wide top what is kind of usual for girls who want to hide their femininity. The attire itself appears to be sporty, but maybe it only seems alike because of the soccer ball. Again, not the color scheme I would have chosen though. Here we have GorjesterMaster's first entry. She's always shining with her detailed outfits of her own OCs as well and even this it's just what I've expected. I really like the details! The outfit itself seems kinda body hugging what isn't that good, as it makes her quite feminin. She also wears stiletto-heeled shoes, what is rather unusual for tomboys even though I really LOVE the design of those. Therefor she totally moved in one of my favourite color schemes and I like the cap :D This is GorjesterMaster's second, last minute entry so to speak and its just as gorgeous as her first one. Detailed as usual and I even like the colors. This outfit however fits better then her first one. Even though it is as body hugging as the first one, it somehow doesn't look too feminine at all. I really like her headpiece even though it makes her look kinda french xD Again, amazing shoe-design! Finally, Blue-Ribbonz's entry. Again a very detailed outfit. I like the "Y" on her waistcoat. It makes me believe she dealed with Dokka befor starting to draw because she's attending Yokai High, what, how magical, starts wit an "Y" as well - I Like! The Outfit itself is neat. Not to feminine even though the trousers are kinda body hugging. A very athletic look that I really like. It's a bit sad that the Shoes here aren't that elaborated as they are by all the others but nonetheless I really like this work! Okay now let's make a long story short and announce the winners of my very first contest: :::::::::::::::::::: 3rd place goes to: GorjesterMaster and her second outfit! :::::::::::::::::::: 2nd place goes to: Blue-Ribbonz! Congrats! :::::::::::::::::::: And the Winner is *drum roll*: Solarius Balasar! Please tell me, starting with the first-placed, what prize of the buffet you'd like to have and also send in every necessary info. Here we have the possible prizes listed again: *I will draw one of your OCs (full body) you want me to draw (Taken by Gorjester) *I will sprite one of your OCs as Chibi with winking animation (Taken by Ribbonz) *One of your OCs will have a cameo in a Webisode of mine (Taken by Solarius) Furthermore I would LOVE to have Solarius Balasar entry as offical art for Dokkas page and therefore asking kindly for permission: Very much please with a lot of cream on top? I will credit it as a collaboration! :3 Thank you all for your participation! Please tell me if you would like to have more contests like this! And please also participate in my new contest: The First Date Writing Contest! Thank you! ~Rika 09:05, June 1, 2014 (UTC) Category:Blog posts